


Why Did You Call Me?

by riversritual



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Teen Years, mentions of burning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Why Cartman called Kyle as the adults went crazy burning gluten food (from ‘Gluten Free Ebola’)
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Kudos: 32





	Why Did You Call Me?

Crazy how getting older changed things.

Kyle Broflovski and Eric Cartman had been frenemies for years, but it wasn’t until the two were teenagers that it became something a lot better.

You know, your classic “enemies” to lovers.

Well, everyone knew it would happen eventually.

Anyway, we’re focusing on a night where memories are resurfaced for a rather crazy night.

This old night was only crazy because of the adults, the two teens thought.

“Cartman?” Kyle asked.

“What’s up?” the other boy replied.

“The night our parents went crazy burning gluten food and ruined our party. Why did you call me?”

Cartman thought it over. “You were the first one I thought to call, I was panicking and your number came up, I didn’t think twice. You were still a sneaky crafty Jew in my eyes-“

Kyle pretended he didn’t hear that.

“-but you were also the smartest kid I knew and the only one who would pick up.”

The redhead snorted. “You wouldn’t have known if I would’ve picked up or not.”

Cartman laughed, caught out. “I hoped you would, Kyle, and you did. So at least I was right.”

Kyle sighed, but smiled. “Yeah. And now here we are. I’m glad I picked up the phone, I’m glad you called me.”


End file.
